More Than A Girl, More Than A Lady
by stronger13
Summary: School is back and so is a hot chocolate-haired chick that seems familiar to the four boys-Neji, Sasuke, Naruto and Kiba. It is Tenten, the boyish girl back in third grade who confessed his admiration to Neji! But now, she's not a girl anymore and she's more like a lady. And what would be our handsome prodigy's reaction to this? Will he like her or not?
1. Chapter 1: Back to School

I do not own the characters. Only the plot. This is my first fanfic guys. Please consider. :) Thank you!

**Chapter 1: Back to school**

It's the first day of classes at Konoha University,one of the most prestigious tertiary school in Japan. The students are so blissful that they're able to see their friends again. The clamor of students filled the campus. A group of girls were talking to each other when they suddenly stopped and placed their eyes on the car that stopped few meters in front of them. It was a black car . Four boys stepped out of the car. From the back seat, two boys. One, a blonde with blue eyes and the second was a brown haired boy. From the front seat, a raven-haired boy with onyx eyes and a long brown-haired boy with pearly eyes.

"It's so nice to be in school again, the noise makes me alive. I really miss being here,"said the blonde boy.

"Oi Naruto, you talk like you love school, We know you're just going, just so you can see Neji's cousin right?" the brown-haired kid said.

"Oh come on Kiba, could you please cut that out? Have you forgotten that someone here seems to be so over-protective over his cousin?"said the raven-haired boy.

"Well, oh sorry Sasuke. Let's just talk about other things,"Kiba said and after that he whistled after seeing a hot girl walk passed by them.

"Stop you're whistling. If you miss that dog of yours, Akamaru, then keep in mind that a girl is not a dog," said the pearly-eyed guy.

"You're such an old kill joy Neji. You've got to check those hot girls out there. You've never had a girl friend, and you might as well get yourself one," said Kiba.

"Hn, you talk like you don't have a girlfriend." said Neji.

"Well, speaking of girlfriends, here come your girlfriends, Kiba, Sasuke," said Naruto while looking at the three girls walking towards their way.

The three girls were Ino, Sakura and Hinata. Ino is Kiba's girlfriend and Sakura, Sasuke's. Hinata is Neji's cousin which happen to be Naruto's crush. Ino walked up to hug and kiss Kiba which he enjoyed. Sakura gently kissed Sasuke's cheeks, and in return, he kissed Sakura's forehead.

"Oh, hey Hinata, I see you're there, so how are you?"Naruto asked Hinata.

Hinata blushed and started to stammer, "oh, h-h-hello, Na-Naruto-kun, I-I-m fine. It's ni-nice to see you guys again."

_There she goes again, stammering in front of Naruto. She always does that. Well, that's better than fainting, Neji thought to himself._

"Well, it's really nice that we're altogether here again,"said Ino.

"Yes, it is. But enough for these. Well boys, the three of us have to go to our classroom now," said Sakura.

"See you guys at lunch then, bye Hinata," said Naruto.

"Hey, how come that Hinata's the only one who got a goodbye?" said Ino while smirking. That smirk sure did mean something. It made Naruto and Hinata blush.

Kiba grabbed Ino's waist and kissed her lips. Ino placed her arms around Kiba's neck and kissed him passionately.

"Cut that now Ino, let's just go, see you later boys!" said Sakura and she grabbed Hinata's and Ino's hand.

They walked away from the four boys and headed to their classroom.

"Seriously Sakura, you really have to stop me back there while kissing my boyfriend?"Ino growled.

"It's because we'll be late Ino-chan," said Hinata.

"Whether we'll be late or not, I'd still do that Hinata. You know Ino, this is a school you know, not a park where you can just do things that are supposedly done in private," said Sakura.

"Shut up Sakura, you're just jealous because you don't have the guts to kiss Sasuke in public, for heaven's sake, you two are going out for almost a year, you should try new things out you know, and kissing in public is a stepping stone,"Ino told Sakura, who turned to Hinata.

"Oh yeah? Stepping stone to what?Whatever Ino. Oh by the way Hinata, how's it going between you and Naruto?"

"Yeah, you seemed to like each other so much,"Ino added.

"Uhm, we-well you 're just friends, Na-naruto-kun and I," Hinata answered.

"Hahaha. You always stammer when it comes to that boy, why won't you go out with him, he's nice albeit he's an idiot," said Ino.

"Ino, you know Neji's always there," said Sakura.

Ino spoke, "Oh, is Neji your problem Hinata? Man, that cousin of yours is like an old spinster, Also, he never had a girlfriend and if he continues to act like that, I doubt, he'll ever get one,"

"Uhm, you see, Neji-niisan is just too busy with school and I think he's just waiting for the right time. Also our family, expects too much from him because he'll be the future head of the company,"Hinata explained.

"Must be difficult for Neji, hard it is when you are a prodigy especially that he's a Hyuga."

"You bet Sakura, but it's no excuse, Hinata's cousin is just so picky I think. Oh, I've got a brilliant idea!"

"What is it Ino-chan?"

"We just have to find a girl for Neji, that way we can get you and Naruto together without him on the way,"said Ino as she gave Hinata a wink.

"You're crazy Ino. We're talking about Neji Hyuga here, he's never easily impressed and a lot of hot fangirls are swooning all over him almost everyday but he never cared about them!"

"You're underestimating my matchmaking skills Sakura, You forgot that I made Sasuke confessed his feelings for you. To think, he's almost the same with Neji. Besides, we wouldn't know unless we try, right?"

**Hey guys, that's it for the first chapter, I hope you liked it. I also appreciate it if you'll review guys. Constructive criticisms are also accepted. Thank you guys!**

**Preview:**

** A girl in chocolate locks caught the boys attention when she stepped out of the red car. Wait, she looks familiar. Who could this girl be? Find out.**

** Next chapter: Who's that chick?**


	2. Chapter 2: Who's That Chick?

**Here's the new chapter. I'm happy when I saw this : May Stats: For the month of 2013-05, there have been a total of ****78 Views** and **69 Visitors** to story: **More Than A Girl, More Than A Lady**. Arigatou gozaimasu minna-san!

**SLY-Lay'La and LeeYumLevi: Thank you for your reviews. You really motivated me to continue with this fanfic. Keep tuning in guys. :3  
**

**Chapter 2: Who's that chick?**

The four boys were looking at the girls as they move away when their attention was caught by a red car that stopped in front of them. Stepping out of the car was a girl with long chocolate locks in a white top and a red mini-skirt wearing sunglasses. She's really beautiful and hot. Even Neji thought to himself albeit, he'd never admit it in front of anyone.

"Check that out, such a hot chick huh?" Kiba said grinning.

"I hate to say it Kiba, but you're damn so right, but I'm afraid I love Sakura," said Sasuke.

"I wonder what she looks like without her shades," said Naruto.

"It seems that the Gods are in favor of you Naruto,"said Neji.

The girl removed her shades and walked straight into the school's façade.

"Wait, take a look at her guys, she looks familiar," said Naruto.

"Yeah, she kinda looks like -Tenten,"said Kiba.

"Tenten? The girl back in third grade? That's quite impossible, we know she lives now in America," said Sasuke.

_Neji took a moment to ? That boyish girl Kiba and Naruto used to pick on?Sasuke's right, it's beautiful and hot girl they just saw is not Tenten._

"Well, Sasuke's right Kiba. That girl can't be Tenten, we all know that she's just a little tomboy with those buns on her head,"said Naruto.

"Hn, and you used to make her cry by teasing her and shoving it into her face that she looks like a boy," said Neji.

"Yeah, now it brings back memories back in third grade," said Naruto.

"A bit nostalgic," said Sasuke.

"Hahaha, to think that she even came to the point to confessed that she has a crush on Neji just to prove to us that she's not a tomboy,"said Naruto.

The first bell rang and the four started to walk into their classroom.

Neji's POV

Tenten huh? Her family moved to America eight years ago and it's unlikely that she's here now. What am I thinking? Why am I even thinking about her? Well, what Naruto said is true, she had to confessed back then just to prove that she's not boyish. I can still remember that day, she's crying really hard because of Kiba and Naruto.

Flashback

"_Stop that please. I told you I am a girl," the crying girl said to Naruto and Kiba._

"_You're just making things hard for you Tenten," said Kiba._

"_Why don't you just admit it that you are a lesbian? It's obvious Tenten,you act like a boy, dress like a boy and do stuffs that we boys love," said Naruto._

"_But I am not, it's just that I don't have any female friends here. They all think that I am a weird and nerd kid,"she said almost breathless since she's crying._

"_Well, they're just afraid of you because, they can see themselves that you're a lesbian," said Kiba while laughing._

_Neji and Sasuke came out behind a tree and saw the poor girl crying._

"_But I'm a g-g-irl," and she sobbed again._

"_Naruto, Kiba, stop that," said Sasuke._

_Tenten looked up and saw Sasuke and Neji standing, "Sasuke-kun?"_

"_Sasuke, you're no fun!"said Kiba,_

"_Tenten's got to admit it, the more she'll deny the more we'd tease her. We just want her to admit and accept what she really is, and she's no girl," said Naruto._

"_Lesbian or a girl, just let her be. Making a girl cry will not make you a man," said Neji._

_Tenten looked at Neji attentively. Her heart jumped a little seeing the boy she admired. She was shocked and amazed to hear the Hyuga prodigy spoke to his friends. Naruto saw this and a foolish idea perforated his mind._

"_Oh great, thanks for helping us out Neji. Now she wouldn't admit it anymore,"said Kiba._

"_All right then Tenten, if you're a girl, then you must have a crush on someone,right?"Naruto grinned._

"_Uhmm, crush?" Tenten asked._

"_Well, I'll take that as a no. Then you're not a girl!"said Naruto._

_Kiba looked at his blonde friend and thought to himself, "what is Naruto up to?"_

"_Of course, I do have a crush but I can't tell you," Tenten said nervously._

"_Just admit it, you won't tell because you don't have one," said Naruto._

_Neji looked at the girl in front of him, her eyes are already swollen, she must have been crying for almost an hour. Naruto and Kiba continued picking on Tenten until it came to the point that she had it all and she screamed._

"_I told you I am a girl, and you're wrong about what you think. I like someone and -he is a -boy, I like Neji-kun. Are you happy and gratified now?" She then ran away from them crying._

_End of flashback_

**Second chapter is done. How'd you find it guys? Please leave a comment. I'll update as soon as possible. Please keep on supporting me. Arigatou gozaimasu!**

**Preview:**

** The boys went to their classroom. Kakashi is early because of the new transferee in class. Could it be that the hot chick and the transferee are one? **

**Next: ****Hot chick's identity: revealed!**


	3. Chapter 3:Hot Chick's Identity:revealed!

**Ichigo-chan: Glad, you liked it. No. Neji did not reject her. In the later chapters, something will be revealed about their younger years. ;)**

**Mayasha-chan, Superstar For Life, DarkAnonymous324, LeeYumLevi: Here's the third chapter. Hope I can update soon. I 'm really having a problem with the internet connection. Thanks guys. :3**

**Chapter 3: Hot chick's identity: revealed!**

The four boys sat in their desk, Kiba and Naruto are sitting together and behind them is Neji and Sasuke. Naruto and Kiba are checking out the girls entering the classroom, Sasuke is holding his phone, most probably, texting Sakura.

"Wow, I hope that chick we saw earlier is in the same class we are,"said Kiba.

"You're not planning on cheating Ino, right?"Neji said.

"Thanks for reminding me Neji. Since, Sasuke and I are taken, and Naruto is into your cousin, then I guess I'll just handover that chick to you since we're friends."

"My cousin and Naruto are not together, keep that in mind and also, that girl is not my type,"

_What am I saying? That girl is really on my watchlist, or I mean the only girl in the list. Since when did I have a watchlist? What am I thinking? _

Neji just gazed outside the window, and studied the clouds as they go with the current. It would seem to be a fine day. The door opened and their teacher entered the room, it was Kakashi.

"Good morning everyone, it's nice to see you all again,"the teacher said.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei. What kind of drug have you taken, you're really early today!" Naruto screamed.

Neji just stared at Naruto, that jerk isn't afraid to rant at teachers, but Naruto's got a point. It's very unlikely for Kakashi to be early. He's always late and makes lame excuses.

"Do not worry Naruto, I'll give you that drug if ever I have one. That one might make you behave inside my class," Kakashi told Naruto.

"Well, you see, I have been summoned by our Principal Tsunade because she wanted me to add a new student in this class, a transferee and I bet that student will be here any minute," Kakashi said.

"So, that's the reason why he's early,"Sasuke said.

"Exactly, I wonder who this new student is,"said Kiba.

"Hn," Neji growled.

"Well, whoever that guy is, I bet he's no cooler than me. I'm the coolest guy ev-"said Naruto.

"Oh, I forgot. He's a she,"Kakashi interrupted.

"A girl huh?"Neji spoke.

"Let's see then,"said Naruto.

A knock on the room was heard and a girl entered, a girl. The girl they saw earlier and they all looked at her.

"Kakashi-sensei right?" the girl asked.

"Yes. You're here. Come in."

The girl made her way to Kakashi's table and gave him a paper, must be a personal information sheet. She was asked then to introduce herself.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, I am Heaven Tanaka, but that's my English name and my Japanese name is Tenten, Tenten Tanaka, please call me Tenten" and she let out a grin.

Meanwhile in the backseat of the class.

"Tenten?You mean Tenten? Tenten in third grade? Tenten?!" Kiba asked in disbelief.

Naruto was shock and said to his friends,"That girl is actually Tenten? It's not that she's not familiar but really, how? I mean wow."

"She changed and I can see she's not a girl anymore," said Sasuke.

"Not a girl? Something wrong with your eyes Sasuke? She's indeed a girl now," said Naruto,

"Idiot. What Sasuke means is that she has grown up as a lady," Neji answered.

"Thanks for that Neji," Sasuke said.

Kakashi again asked Tenten to say more things about herself.

"Well, I'm 17,from America, but Japan is not new to me since I grew up here until our family moved to America eight years ago. I'm of Japanese and American decent but I can speak Japanese fluently so please don't be afraid to talk to me guys. I hope we'll get along well," she finished and Kakashi asked her to sit down and they proceeded to their discussion—Mathematics.

The discussion is still on but Neji is still thinking about Tenten. He just couldn't believe it.

Neji's POV

"_So, the girl on my watchlist is actually Tenten? Oh crap, well it's just some stupid admiration, maybe I like her because she is beautiful and nevermind. No, I actually don't like her, I never even cared about those gorgeous fangirls of mine. But this is Tenten, she's that girl who confessed back then eight years ago, could it be that after that confession, I also started to take notice of her and like her back?"_

The bell rang and he shrugged whatever thoughts he just had in mind. He said to himself that it's impossible for him to like a girl, of course, he plans to have a girlfriend, but he wants that to happen in the future after he graduates in college.

**Third chapter done. Next chapter coming up. So, how do you like it guys? Kindly leave a comment/review. Thank you so much. Keep tuning in. :3**

**Preview:**

** The bell rang and the class ended. Now that it was revealed that the girl is Tenten, the four boys made their way to Tenten and had a little chitchat. What would the conversation be like? **

**Next: Encounter! Tenten and the Four**


	4. Encounter:Tenten and the Four

**Superstar For Life,DarkAnonymous324, LeeYumLevi: Glad you like it guys. Here;s the fourth.**

**Ichigo-chan: It's kinda short really, I'll try to make the next chapter a bit longer. Thanks! ;)**

**Chapter 4: Encounter! Tenten and the Four**

After fixing her things, Tenten stood and started to head for the door when she perceived a voice calling out her name. She turned around and discerned that it was a blonde-haired kid with blue eyes with a large grin on his face.

"Wait, uh- Na-naruto,is that you?"

"Uh huh. Tenten, it's you. What a surprise,you're back! What are you doing here?"Naruto said.

Tenten looked at Naruto and her eyes shifted to see Kiba, Sasuke and Neji following. Her gaze met Neji's and they were staring at each other for like five seconds until she remembered that Naruto was asking her a question.

"Oh, yes. I am back here. My sister married a Japanese and they decided to settle here in Japan, and since my parents want our family to keep in touch always, mom and dad agreed that we also live here."

"Man, you really look different now, a lot different , I couldn't imagine that you were that same boyish girl back then, who are you and what did you do to Tenten?"Naruto complimented her being the new Tenten she is now.

"People change. I wasn't that boyish girl anymore and used to make me cry back then, hahahaha."

"Geez, yeah. You change but I wonder if you still have feelings for Neji you remember when you con-" Naruto was interrupted by Neji.

"Naruto, it's not really great to talk about that."

"That's okay Neji. Don't worry Naruto, we were just brats in third grade, infatuation that is. But I'm afraid that infatuations do fade away." Tenten replied.

"Is that so? So, then welcome to the school. What course did you choose to take up here then?" asked Kiba.

"I've decided on Fashion Designing, and you guys?"

"Kiba and Naruto are taking up Engineering, I'm taking up Law and Neji here is on Business Management," Sasuke answered.

"Oh, I see. Then I guess we'll run into each other while inside this school huh? I guess I'll be seeing your faces often." Tenten said and smiled.

"The school is big so the probability of you running into us is unlikely, unless of course you'll have a lot of subjects similar to ours,"Neji answered.

"You're probably right, Neji-kun," she heard the bell and spoke again.

"That's the bell, and so I better get going, don't wanna be late on the first day."

"Hmph. You forgot, you're late in Kakashi's class,"said Sasuke.

"Hahaha. No, you're just early. Bye," she said laughing and head out of the room.

**Back to the four boys.**

"Well, what do you think Neji?" said Kiba.

"Think what?" he answered in a conceited manner.

"Oh, come on. We're talking about Tenten. So, do you think she still likes you?"

"Hn, idiot. That was eight years ago. We were just kids back then," Neji replied.

"Come on, it's possible. So do you think you'll also like her back?" Kiba grinned.

"Really, you and Naruto are still kids," Neji growled.

"Besides, you heard her. People change and Tenten's different as we can see now,"Sasuke told the two person Neji was referring to.

"Hn, people change and so are feelings," Neji finished the conversation and walked away from his friends.

"Oi, idiot, where are you going?" Naruto said.

"Who are you calling idiot, idiot?" Neji answered while smirking.

"Aaargh!Where are you off to now? Upset because it seems Tenten's not into you?" Naruto said sarcastically.

"I'll never be upset just because of trivial things like that Naruto. I couldn't care less about her. I'm going to the library. Think I could use a lot of silence," Neji replied and treaded towards the library.

"Man, that guy is really hard to please,"Kiba said.

"You talk like you don't know him. Well let's just go to the library too," Sasuke said.

"The library? But that means I couldn't talk or make some noise there!"Naruto ranted.

"Exactly,"Kiba answered.

The three boys decided to go there even though it's a drag for Naruto. Maybe Neji's right, he too could use some silence.

_Meanwhile at the library, Neji's POV_

_Naruto just said that I'm upset. Well yeah. Who wouldn't be upset? He keeps on talking about Tenten and I'm not really interested hearing things about her. Wait, is that really the reason why I'm upset or maybe Naruto's right that it's because of what she said? _

_Flashback_

"_That's okay Neji. Don't worry Naruto, we were just brats in third grade, infatuation that is. But I'm afraid that infatuations do fade away." Tenten replied._

_How I wish that she didn't come back here in Japan. I'm trying to shook her off my mind but then there comes Naruto and Kiba talking about Tenten's confession for me back then._

_No. It's not that. I do not have something for Tenten. She's just some girl and nothing special._

**That's the fourth chapter. Neji keeps denying that she doesn't care for Tenten. What do you think? I'll update as fast as I can. Keep reviewing guys. :3 lovelove.**

**Preview: **

** Tenten meets new comrades: Ino, Sakura and Hinata. What she didn't expect is that these three girls are connected to the four boys. She grows closer to them especially to Hinata, who happens to be Neji's cousin. What would be her reaction?**

**Next: New Friends Make the World Go Smaller**


	5. New Friends Make the World Go Smaller

** here it is. :)**

**DarkAnonymous324, HeavenlySwirl, LeeYumLevi, Iamanotaku: Thank you guys. A lot.**

**Thank you everyone for your awesome reviews!**

**and because all of you are so good to me, Tan-tananan! Here's the fifth chapter!**

**Hope you like it. :)**

**Chapter 5: New Friends Make the World Go Smaller**

Tenten carefully examined the labels of the rooms along the hallway as she passed by them until she saw the room labeled K-15. She entered the room and some students are already inside waiting for their professor. She situated herself at the back seat of the class.

Three girls entered the room, they were Ino, Sakura, Hinata. Ino looked around the classroom. Familiar faces met her gazed until she saw a girl sitting at the back.

"Guess, we have a new girl here in class," Ino told Hinata and Sakura while looking at the new girl.

"Oh, right. She must be new, I haven't seen her in Konoha High," said Hinata.

"Well, looks like we can use our friendly skills right now girls," Sakura grinned after speaking.

They made their way to the back seat of the class. Ino and Sakura took the seat in front of Tenten while Hinata took the seat beside her. Ino started to speak to Tenten, "Hello, you seem unfamiliar."

"Uh, Hi?" Tenten replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry, how rude of me. I'm Ino Yamanaka, this is Sakura Haruno and beside you is Hinata Hyuga. What's your name?"

Tenten smiled and said "I'm Tenten Tanaka."

"Are you a new student here Tenten-san?" Hinata asked.

"Hinata right? Well, yes I am. I'm a transferee here," Tenten answered.

"I see. We can be your friends you know." Sakura said.

"Uhm, that's nice of you guys. Thank you." Tenten replied.

"Do you have any plans for lunch Tenten-san?"Hinata asked.

"Not yet. Hmm, haven't thought of where to go for lunch."

"Why don't you join us for lunch? Together with our other friends, it will be really fun," Ino said.

"Other friends?" Tenten asked.

"Uh huh. There's four of them, and I'm sure you'll like them," Sakura answered.

The teacher entered the room and started the class.

_**At the library**_

"Man, this is really not good. How long are we gonna stay here?"Naruto grunted.

"You can leave if you want," Neji replied and Naruto just dropped his head on the table.

"Hey, Neji, you coming with us for lunch?" Sasuke asked and Neji nodded.

"Still thirty minutes left before their dismissal," Kiba sighed.

"I wonder if we'll see Tenten again for lunch, poor girl. Think she'll be alone with no friends," Naruto said.

"That's cruel of you to say that," Neji said.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever genius," Naruto said narrowing his eyes on Neji.

"Speaking of Tenten, why don't you ask her out Neji?"Kiba said.

"And why would I do that?"

Kiba replied "You know so that her feelings for you will come back and you two might consider taking it to the next level as boyfriend-girlfriend?"

"Girlfriends are distractions," Neji answered.

"Besides, you can't even consider the relationship of Neji and Tenten as friends," Sasuke butted in.

"It's not like Tenten's the kind of girl who'll bug you all the time you know," said Naruto

"You really find it fun and amusing to talk about me and Tenten huh."

"We're just helping you out Neji, you need a girl, badly." Naruto told the Hyuga.

"I don't necessarily need a girl Naruto," Neji replied.

"You're no fun. Let's go outside Kiba, kinda tedious here,"said Naruto.

"All right. We'll just see you at lunch Neji, Sasuke."

"Fine, fine." Sasuke replied.

The two rambunctious boys head out of the library leaving the two stoic boys. Sasuke looked at Neji and he knew what exactly is eating him inside. He started to speak.

"Neji, if you want to do it, do it now. You're now given the time and opportunity. Time waits for no one," Sasuke told his best friend and smirked.

"What are you talking about Sasuke?"

"You're a genius; you know what I'm talking about. Unless you're feelings makes you dumb," Sasuke stood from his seat.

"Let's go Neji, maybe they're waiting for us."

_**Back to the girls**_

The bell rang. The four girls stood from their seats. Ino and Sakura walked three steps ahead of Tenten and Hinata. They are really in a hurry to see their boyfriends.

"Uh, Tenten-san, you really are nice. I'm glad that we're friends," Hinata said.

"Thank you Hinata, you know, you're really very easy to talk to. You remind me of someone I used to talk to when I was younger," Tenten said as she gave Hinata a smile.

"I'm happy to hear that. You sound like that someone is so special to you."

"Hmm. I guess. But we stopped talking for quite a very very long time."

"Oh, uhm, What happened Tenten-san?"

"We grew apart." Tenten replied with a smile.

"I-I'm sorry Tenten-san,"

"That's okay Hinata. Don't worry."

_**At the cafeteria**_

The girls arrive first at the cafeteria.

"So, I guess we're just waiting on your friends." Tenten commented.

"Yep," Ino said as she shifted her head left to right searching for the four boys.

"Looking for something babe?" A voice said.

"Oh, there you are boys." Ino stood from her seat and hugged the boy, Tenten looked up and was shocked, it's Kiba. Behind him is Naruto , Sasuke and Neji.

"Hey guys, it's Tenten! "Naruto said in a loud manner.

"You kn-know her Na-naruto-kun?" the female Hyuga asked.

"Naruto?" Tenten gasped from her seat.

"You know them Tenten?" Sakura asked.

"Know them? Well, yes Sakura. You see Tenten's our classmate in Kakashi-sensei's class. Not only that, we used to be in the same class in third grade!" Naruto explained.

"Well, it's good to hear that. Uh-m oh hi nii-san," Hinata said referring to Neji.

"Nii-san?" I asked in disbelief.

"Uhm, Tenten-san, Neji-niisan is my cousin," Hinata answered Tenten's curiosity.

"Oh, this is just so great. Who would've thought that we'll be altogether as friends? What do you think Tenten?" Ino said happily.

"Uh, I think you're right." Tenten said forcing a smile.

Tenten saw Neji looking at her and she shifted her eyes on the ground. She just couldn't bear looking at Neji for so long. Deep inside she knew that she still has those feelings for the boy. Feelings that are unrequited.

Sasuke called the waiter and the group started to order something for lunch.

Tenten's eyes are still riveted on the ground. She thought to herself, "Great, just great. And I thought this school is big. Sure I found new friends, but whoever thought that new friends would make this world go smaller?"

**That's it for the chapter. What do you think? Hahaha. Who could be this special someone Tenten is referring to Hinata? And what do you think Sasuke meant when he said to Neji to do what Neji has to do? Stay tuned guys. Hope I can update really soon. ;3 **

**SPOILER ALERT ON THE NEXT PARAGRAPH! ABOUT MANGA CHAPTER 614. BUT SINCE YOU'RE HERE TO READ THIS FANFIC, IT'S LIKELY THAT YOU'RE A FAN OF NEJI AND YOU'RE UPDATED WHEN IT COMES TO HIM. **

**NejiTen rocks! But I'm sad that Kishi let Neji die in the Manga. Do you think he'll never come back to life guys? Hope they will bring him back so that Team Gai will be complete again. I really love them!**

**Preview:**

** Ino finally makes use of her matchmaking skills. Tenten is left with Neji. They started to have a talk and both have something remembered from long before. Would they find a way to each other's hearts?**

** Next : A Look to the Past**


	6. A Look to the Past

**I am really sorry guys for updating late. BECAUSE I KEPT YOU WAITING I'LL BE UPLOADING 3 CHAPTERS. I just had the internet connection. By the way, thank you for still supporting me. Not only that, school is approaching and I'm kind of busy but I promise to finish this story guys. It's my own way of thanking you for never leaving me and my fan fiction. I feel in some way, we are connected. I'll be updating really soon. I love you and I love Neji and Tenten! ;)**

**Superstar For Life: Yeah. I also thought that way that no one in Konoha 11 should die. anyways, here's the next. :) Thanks!**

**Ichigo-chan: I considered your suggestion. Thanks. I made their friendship deepen first. **

**AceAmi: Thank you for appreciating my writing style. Yeah. It's now awkward to read the manga, I keep remembering that NH is dead.**

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!**

**Chapter 6: A Look to the Past**

The group decided to stay in the school park after lunch. All except Neji and Tenten were there.

"Something's really odd between those two," said Ino.

"What do you mean?" asked Sakura.

"Haven't you notice that Neji-niisan and Tenten-san seem to avoid each other?" Hinata answered.

"Oh, now that you've mention it, you're right." Sakura said.

"You boys, you know something right?" asked Ino.

"If we know something, it's the fact that back in third grade, Tenten had a crush on Neji and she was forced by Naruto to confess but she told us that those feelings faded because that was a long time ago, "said Kiba.

"Oh, and what was niisan's reaction back then?"

"You know your cousin; he's as stoic as ever. But I think Neji doesn't feel the same thing for Tenten. Besides, Tenten was a little boyish cry baby back then," replied Naruto.

"Boyish?" the three girls asked in chorus.

Sasuke replied, "Yeah. It is hard to believe, right? Kiba and Naruto used to pick on her always. When we saw her in class, we didn't even believe that she's Tenten until she introduced herself."

"Hmm, is that so? Then let's make a plan to get the two of them together!" Ino said with enthusiasm.

"What are you planning?"a curious Sasuke asked.

"Leave it to me, hey babe, can you please text Neji to go on the roof top. Tell him that we're there," Ino said with a wink.

"Okay. Got it."

Ino pulled her phone and called Tenten, "Hello dear, this is Ino, where are you?"

_"I'm in the school library Ino. Why did you call?" Tenten said._

"Oh, we're going to the rooftop. We want you to come with us. Please?"

"_Oh, fine, fine, I'll be there in ten minutes."_

_End call_

"That's it, for Ino's plan: put into action!" she said grinning.

Ino told the group that they're not going to the roof top, instead, Ino asked them to go to the mall and leave Tenten with Neji.

**At the roof top**

Neji was already at the roof top when Tenten arrived. He was looking at the birds flying. Tenten walked slowly when she saw him. Neji turned to see that it was Tenten.

"Uhm, you're here. Hi, where are Ino and the others?"

"I don't know; they're not here when I arrived, but Kiba said to wait for them here."

"I see. Then, let's just wait for them."

Silence filled the area and only the whisper of the wind could be heard until Neji broke the silence.

"It's been a long time," he said with his eyes close.

"Uh, you're right."

Tenten knew exactly what Neji was talking about. This was the same time about eight years ago, the same chilly air, and the same person. The day before Neji knew that she has feelings for him.

_Flashback (Tenten's POV)_

_I was crying in a swing in the school playground. Neji treaded towards me._

_"Why are you crying again?_

_I looked up, wiped my tears and said "I am not crying, it's just that my eyes are itchy."_

_Neji took the empty swing beside me._

_"It's because of Kiba and Naruto right? Don't mind them; they're just making fun of you."_

_"Who told you I was crying because they're picking on me?_

_"So, you really were crying?" Neji smirked._

_I looked down and pulled on my clothes because I didn't know what to say. This boy has seen me cry several times in the same place and time. I was making the same lame excuses on the same person. What am I thinking? Of course, I was crying. I would always cry and Neji would come and comfort me. Then, we will talk to each other like we were best friends. I might be falling for this boy._

_"Don't cry anymore. They'll tease you even more."_

_"They are your friends, why are you saying that to me? You should go to them instead and tease me too."_

_"They are my friends but teasing you is not my cup of tea."_

_"But you're thinking the same way they do; you think I'm a boyish cry baby"_

_"What makes you say that? To me, you're always a girl and someday I know that you'll be more than that to me" _

**_More than that to me? Tenten thought to herself, what did he meant by that? Could it be that...Neji spoke again._**

_"When you grow up, of course, you'll not be a girl anymore, because you'll be a lady and you should know that."_

_Dejection filled my heart. Why would Neji like me more than a friend? It's silly. I'm just a girl for him and someday, I'll just be a lady and nothing more._

_ "Why do you always come here?"_

_"I don't want to see a girl crying. It annoys me."_

_"If I annoy you, don't come here."_

_"If you don't want me to come here, then don't cry."_

_I stared at the boy who was also staring at me now. I quickly looked away and another tear fell from my eye. The boy stood from the swing and wiped the tear from my face. He looked at me and gave me a small smile. I was surprised to see him smile. But then, I returned it with a smile._

_"You're a lot more beautiful when you smile."_

_His statement made my heart freeze that moment and then I realized that I am not falling anymore for I have fallen._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

**_Flashback (Neji's POV)_**

_She was crying again and I treaded towards her._

_"Why are you crying again?_

_The girl looked up, wiped her tears and said "I am not crying, it's just that my eyes are itchy."_

_I took the empty swing beside her._

_"It's because of Kiba and Naruto right? Don't mind them; they're just making fun of you."_

_"Who told you I was crying because they're picking on me?_

_"So, you really were crying?" I told her and gave her a smirk._

_The girl looked down and pulled on her clothes. I don't know what to say. I've seen her several times in this place, and every time I see her crying, I die a little inside. I don't even know why, maybe because I'm starting to have some feelings for her. Is it even possible for me to like her?_

_I looked at her. Sure, she clad herself in a boyish way but no matter what clothes she'll wear, it doesn't change the fact that she is beautiful. More than that, I've observed her for a long time, and based on it, I could say that she is kind and nice._

_"Don't cry anymore. They'll tease you even more."_

_"They are your friends, why are you saying that to me? You should go to them instead and tease me too."_

_"They are my friends but teasing you is not my cup of tea."_

_"But you're thinking the same way they do; you think I'm a boyish cry baby"_

_"What makes you say that? To me, you're always a girl and someday I know that you'll be more than that to me" _

**_I don't want her to know that I meant something by my words, besides, she'll never think of me more than a friend and we are just friends, so I started to speak again._**

_ "When you grow up, of course, you'll not be a girl anymore, because you'll be a lady and you should know that."_

_There was a change in her facial expression, she looked down, and it would seem that she's dejected. Or am I just fooling myself? She's already sad when I started talking to her and no way that my words would sink deep in her heart._

_ "Why do you always come here?"_

_"I don't want to see a girl crying. It annoys me."_

_"If I annoy you, don't come here."_

_"If you don't want me to come here, then don't cry."_

_She stared at me and I stared back. She quickly looked away and another tear fell from her eye. I stood up and wiped the tear from her face. I don't know what to say to her anymore, so I gave her a small smile, something that I don't give to anyone needlessly. She smiled at me and I felt joy in my heart and told her:_

_"You're a lot more beautiful when you smile."_

_END OF FLASHBACKS_

** I was a little teary when I wrote this chapter. I don't even know why, maybe it's because I remember NejiTen moments. :'( Hahaha. Thanks for supporting me guys. I'll update as soon as possible.**

**Preview:**

** The two started to have a conversation. For the first time after eight years, they were able to talk to each other again.**

** Next: Talk to Me Like You Did Before**


	7. Talk to Me Like You Did Before

**Chapter 7: Talk to Me Like You Did Before**

Silence filled the area again. The two seemed to have nostalgic flashbacks in their minds. Neji looked Tenten dearly and he broke the silence again.

"Ten, h-how are you?" Neji asked decisively.

"Me?" Tenten asked in disbelief.

"Of course, I am talking to you. We're all alone here, unless you're seeing supernatural creatures," Neji answered her sarcastically.

Tenten hit him playfully and spoke "You're crazy. I'm fine Neji, I'm fine."

_Yes, I'm fine Neji, more than fine now that I'm sitting here close to you._

"I'm glad you are. At least, you're not a crybaby to any further extent, eh?" he said with a smirk.

"Hmmp, of course, besides, there is no reason for me to cry now," she said smugly.

"That's good, then maybe this time we can talk to each other with some sagacity," he said calmly with his eyes closed, and Tenten looked at his face, he's a lot more handsome than he was back then.

"Talk to each other-? Wait, I don't understand Neji," she asked inquisitively.

"We never really talked to each other with some real sense back then, because every time I talked to you, you're either crying or sobbing," he responded.

"Hmp. Oh yeah? I've been trying to forget that I was such a crybaby, thanks for reminding me. So what do you suggest we do now?" she asked in an offended tone.

Neji chuckled and replied, "You know, talk to me like you did before."

"Like I did before? Are you really mocking me Neji? You said so yourself, that whenever we talk back then, it's of little sense since I'm either crying or sobbing," Tenten snarled.

"Exactly," he said in a low voice.

_That's exactly what I want, to be there for you every time you need someone to talk to, for us to talk with little sense and for me to listen to your cries. _

"Ne-neji... Wha-what are you saying?"

_What is Neji trying to say? Does he care for me?_

"You know, it's no fun all these years. No one to annoy me with her pathetic cries," Neji said and he chuckled.

_So he was just making fun of me, I thought he was going to say something that would liquefy my heart._

Tenten felt sadness but then she can't show Neji what she genuinely feels. Neji scrutinized her and when he was about to speak, Tenten interrupted her.

"I see. So, it's some annoyance you want, isn't that right Hyuga?" she asked in a sly tone.

"Why, you have something inside you right now? You can cry it out to me Ten," he said with a smirk.

"Well, sorry to dishearten you Neji, because this girl doesn't know how to cry anymore," she said with a giggle.

"Is that so? Hn, Let's see."

Tenten felt happiness back in her heart, happiness, which only he, Neji, can make her feel.

"I'm happy that nothing has changed with our friendship Neji" she said and smiled genuinely.

"Hn."

Deep inside him he is also happy. It was many years since he saw that smile. Many things have changed in her but her smile isn't one of those.

The two started to talk to each other about what happened to them in the past years. Of course, the talk was almost all about Tenten since Neji wasn't really the type to talk much. But, it was all right for him, he likes listening to Tenten's stories.

It was almost five in the afternoon and they've been there for like three hours. Ino and the others arrived.

"Uh, hi you guys, sorry we're late, you see we got lost in the path of life," Naruto said.

"Stop it you idiot, you sound like Kakashi-sensei," Neji replied.

"Ino, where were you, I thought you said earlier that you're here?" Tenten asked.

"Uh, well you see, uhm, "Ino doesn't know what to say.

"You see, Tenten-san, we were here earlier but then uh we decided to go because—"Hinata paused and looked at Sakura.

"Well, here it is, we were here earlier, when a teacher passed by and saw us and she asked us to help her with some stuffs in her office-uh, right guys?" Sakura turned to the others looking at them as if asking them to sympathize with her alibi.

"Yeah, yeah, Sakura is right!" Kiba snapped.

"Sakura's right, you should believe her, that's the truth, uh, you know," Naruto nervously said.

Neji's eyebrow twitched, and look at them with doubt while Tenten was just there standing and listening to them.

_"Yeah, yeah. They think they could make Neji believe them? "Sasuke said to himself._

"Sorry to keep you waiting guys, but I guessed you too had some good time right?" Ino told Neji and Tenten.

"Ino!" Tenten spoke.

"What? You're together for hours. It's not like you just sat around here and let silence fill the place," she responded.

Tenten's face reddened and she tried not to look at Neji who was looking at her.

"That's enough. Let's just go down," Sasuke retorted.

The girls walked ahead of them with Naruto and Kiba. Sasuke and Neji were four steps behind them.

"Well, you have something to do with this, don't you?" asked Neji.

"Just like I thought, you saw through it," Sasuke answered.

"Can't believe it, this plan even made Hinata lie," Neji replied.

"Hey, don't look at me like that. It's not like it's my idea," Sasuke pointed out.

"I know," Neji sighed.

"But I'm glad they planned this, you got to have some time for the girl. All these years, I know your feelings for her grew stronger, and no matter how you deny it, you're in love with her."

"Hn. Speak for yourself."

"But well, I guess, the plan isn't that bad. Right, Hyuga? Finally got a chance to talk with the girl?" Sasuke chuckled.

"Hn, a little. She did all the talking."

"That's fine for now. Anyways, I know you love listening to her."

_"This Sasuke, he always has his ways in figuring things out. Well, he's all right about everything he said," Neji thought._

** (Even though Neji's dead, reading fanfics is suffice to keep his memory alive for me. NejiTen lovers and fanfic writers, thank you!)**

**Preview:**

** The group decided to go on a camping. Neji is hesitant at first but seems like he can't resist his girl's charms. He consulted Tenten if she's going by texting her. Looks like their conversation is kinda fun.**

** Next: Text messages**


	8. Text Messages

**Chapter 8: Text messages**

The four girls sat outside Ino's house. It was the end of the semester and they will have no class for two weeks. They find it boring and so Sakura and Hinata initiated that they should go outing somewhere.

"It's kind of boring around here," Ino said sadly.

"You're right," Tenten agreed.

"Hey girls, why don't we go have a vacation near the river?"Sakura suggested.

"Yeah, there's an inn there where we can stay," said Ino.

"That's great Sakura-chan. It would be fun, plus, we can invite the boys," said Hinata.

"Okay, Sakura and I will tell Kiba, and Sasuke, and you take care of your cousin and Naruto," said Ino.

Hinata nodded and turned to Tenten who was scribbling on a piece of paper.

"Tenten-san, you're coming, right?"Hinata asked.

"Uh, I don't know, I'll ask mom first," Tenten said.

"Tell us when your mom permits you to go then, okay?" Sakura said with a smile.

"Oh, fine, fine."

**Hyuga mansion**

Hinata was about to go to bed when she saw Neji standing at the balcony.

"Konbanwa neji- niisan,"

"Hinata, it's kinda late, you should sleep now, "

"Yes niisan,"

"By the way, how was your day?"

"Uh, it's quite tedious without classes nii-san,"

"Hmm, then maybe you should make use of your time productively."

"Neji-niisan, do you have any plans within this week?"

"Nothing at all really, since I've finished all the school works and requirements. Why do you ask?"

"Uh, I-I wanna ask you if you want to come with us, we're going on an outing this weekend."

"I don't think I could go. You know I'm not really into that kind of things Hinata."

"Hmm. I see, but Naruto, Kiba and Sasuke are also coming. We decided to invite you guys,"

"So, that means Sakura and Ino are also coming-h-how about- Tenten?

"Sakura and Ino are coming, Tenten-san? She said she'll have to ask permission from her mom,"

"I see."

Neji started to walk away from Hinata and went to his room. He sat on his bed and took out his cellphone from the nearby drawer. He started to type a message and sent it to a specific name in his contacts ,"TenTen"

Tenten's phone beeped and she held it and opened the message. She was surprised and at the same time, happy. She typed quickly and sent a reply to Neji.

(This was their conversation)

_-Ten, this is Neji, are you still awake?_

_-I am still awake Neji. Why? (O.o)_

_-Nothing, just asking._

_-You're crazy. You bored? _

_-Sort of. Guess I could use some girl who would annoy me. :)_

_-Oh? Is that so Mr. Hyuga? I told you, I DO NOT CRY ANYMORE. ;P Besides, we're far from each other. _

_-You really have to type those in capital letters huh? Why Mr. Hyuga? Just Neji._

_-All right then Neji. Hahaha._

_-Ten?_

_-Hmm?_

_-Are you going to join them this weekend?_

_-You mean the outing?_

_-Yeah. Well? Are you coming?_

_-I see. Hinata told you as well. How about you, you coming?_

_-I asked you the question first._

_-Hahaha. And so?_

_-Come on, just answer me, you coming or not?_

_- Come on, just answer me, you coming or not?_

_-Ten, are you copying me?_

_- Ten, are you copying me?_

_-Tenten, stop that._

_-Tenten, stop that._

_-Tenten Tanaka, just answer my question or I'll go there now and make you answer it personally._

_-Hahaha. So, does that mean you're vexed now?_

_-Yes I am, and you did a very good job. Now, answer me._

_-And if I don't want to? XD_

_-I said it, I'll go there now._

_-You're kidding._

_-I'm not. _

_-Yes you are?_

_-Wanna try me?_

_-No, no. Don't come here, or else my mom would kill me._

_-Hn. Then, answer it._

_-All right. Mom permitted me to go. But I'm not yet sure if I'd like to come._

_-I see._

_-It's your turn to answer my question, you coming?_

_-No. _

_-Whhhyyyyy?_

_-I don't want to._

_-Neji, you're no fun._

_-Now you sound like Kiba and Naruto._

_-Why don't you come?_

_-I'm not into it._

_-Why?_

_-Because I don't want to go spend the night out somewhere._

_-Come on, it will be fun I guess. _

_-You want me to come with them?_

_-Yep, you need a lot of leisure time. ;)_

_-You sure? Then make me._

_-Hmm. Man, you're so hard to get. If I've been courting you, I might as well just give up._

_-So, you're asking me out?_

_-I'm asking you to go with them, it's not like I'm asking you out on a date. -_-_

_-Hahaha. On one condition._

_-Name it._

_-You'd also come._

_-Okay, okay. Fine then. _

_-Hn, also, make sure you'd entertain me._

_-No prob. I'll give you all the annoyance you can get Neji. XD_

_-Yeah, yeah. It's kinda late Ten, you should go to sleep now._

_-If I don't want to?_

_-I'd call your mom and pose as your boyfriend. How's that?_

_-You don't have mom's number._

_-Hinata does have. :D_

_-All right, all right. Good night Neji. :*_

_-Is that a kiss?_

_-Just an emotion icon. Saw it and so just thought of using it._

_-So you thought of kissing me?_

_-Whatever. Just go to sleep, you jerk._

_-Good night. _

Tenten went to bed, still holding her phone in her hand. She's so happy. She hugged her pillow and smiled. She opened their conversation and reread it again and again. She probably just couldn't sleep.

**How's that for chapter 8? ;) Next chapter is coming up. **

**I'd like to hear your thoughts on this:**

** WHY DO YOU THINK MASASHI KISHIMOTO (mangaka of Naruto) decided to kill Neji in the story?**

**Just curious guys. I really couldn't think of a reason. Good thing is that Neji didn't die in vain, but I bet thousands of Neji fans out there are also sad and some might be depressed (like me). Hehehehe. I know it's kind of crazy for me to go crazy over an anime character but still, here I am, in love with Neji. Couldn't blame me, I'm a girl and he's just so damn right gorgeous in my eyes. LOL.**

**Preview:**

** The weekend is here. What happens when Tenten couldn't sleep that night?**

** Next: Under the Yellow Moon**


	9. Under the Yellow Moon

**FORGIVE ME IF I UPDATED LATE. BUT THEN HERE IT IS.**

**AceAmi: Yeah I also thought about that. He made Neji free. Thanks a lot! Hope you'll like this chapter.**

**Superstar for Life: Yeah, sorry about that. So far, I also took notice that Chapter 8 is the best but hopefully this chapter will exceed the last. Hope ya like it. :)**

**Chapter 9: Under the Yellow Moon**

The weekend is here. All are ready to go. They decided to go on the nearby site. It was situated near a river and a green meadow where they can do some recreation. It was dusk when they arrived at their location.

"This is going to be just great," Ino said with enthusiasm.

"Let's set our things everyone," Hinata retorted.

They went to their rooms. One for the boys and one for the girls. After they had their dinner, they decided to go to sleep for rest and just do the stuffs tomorrow.

**Boys room**

"Too bad I can't share a bed with Ino," said a disheartened Kiba.

"You fool, of course you can't," said Sasuke.

"You're just jealous because you can't do any move to Sakura," Kiba said with a laugh.

The two boys continued bickering. Neji just looked at them. Naruto was already in his bed sleeping. He decided to leave the room.

"Hey, where are you going Neji?"

"Just getting some air Kiba,"

He treaded towards the door and went out.

**Girls room**

The girls were in their beds already. They've already changed into their night clothes.

"I'm tired," Sakura said with a yawn.

"It would seem so Sakura-chan," replied Hinata.

"Then let's go to sleep and reserve our energy for tomorrow," said Ino.

They all agreed. Tenten saw that the three girls fell asleep but she couldn't sleep that night. She decided to go out of their room and went to the nearby river, sat at a log and looked at the stars besieging the yellow moon.

"Why are you still up?" came a familiar voice from behind.

Tenten turned and she saw Neji standing behind her. He slowly walk towards her and sat beside her.

"I couldn't sleep," she responded.

"Hn."

"Why are you awake?"

"I was about to sleep when I saw you here."

"Oh. So, just go to sleep Neji."

"I won't. I would not be a good friend if I'll just leave you alone here."

Tenten smiled and place her head on Neji's shoulders. She was hesitant at first, afraid that Neji will shake her off, but to her surprised, he did not.

"Something troubling you?"

"Nothing, I just really couldn't sleep."

"You want me to send you to sleep?" he said with a smirk.

"Why, you planning to sing me a lullaby?"

"Of course not."

Tenten giggled and she brought her head to his muscular chest. He put his hand around her waist and the other stroking her long hair. They both look at the starry heaven with the yellow moon lighting the night, enjoying each other's warmth. They talk about random things.

"No wonder there's a lot of girls falling and swooning all over you Neji, you're very easy to talk to," she said with a laugh.

"Hn, no wonder you fell for me back then," he said with a chuckle.

"Hey, that was back then," Tenten said, but deep inside her she longs to tell Neji that until now, he's still the one she loves.

"I know. You told me that already," Neji responded with a sad look on his face. He's lucky that Tenten wasn't able to notice that expression.

"Hm, what if , I'd-I'd fall for you again Neji?"

"What are you saying Tenten?"

"Just asking. Are you going to push me away or end our friendship?" she asked, burying her face on his chest.

Neji was stunned with her words, he doesn't know what to say. But he took his composure back and jokingly said something.

"Why? Is my best friend falling for me again?"

"Of course not. I'm just asking you jerk. You said it, we're best friends. But it's possible for me to love you. So just in case, I want to ask your opinion. It's not like I'm still into you, you know."

"Defensive, aren't we?" he said with a smirk.

"I'm not." she said smugly.

"Well, if that will happen, we'd still be friends. Who knows, I might fall in love with you too."

Tenten was shocked and looked up to Neji questioningly.

"What? It's also possible, isn't it?" he said to the girl.

"Yeah, possible in a thousand years," she said giggling but inside, her heart is sad but still a little light of hope was there with his words.

_Who knows, I might fall in love with you too._

"You think, you'd be able to sleep now?" he asked the girl dearly.

Tenten nodded and replied, "yes Neji. I'm a little sleepy now. Thank you."

"Let's go back then." He said as he stood up and offered his hand to Tenten. She reached for his hand and they walked back to the inn.

**Back at the inn**

Their rooms are just facing each other. Tenten stood in front of Neji.

"Go inside now."

She nodded but before she entered, she raised her heels and placed a kiss on Neji's cheek. Neji was shocked but he placed his hands around Tenten giving her a hug saying a soft goodnight.

Neji entered their room as soon as Tenten closed the girls' door. He placed a small smile on his lips. Sasuke was still up and he was holding his lap top when he spoke,

"had a good night with her?"

"Who told you I was with her?"

"So, you were really together?"

"Hn."

"What did you two do?" Sasuke said with a smirk.

"I just stayed with her because she was alone outside and it happened I was there. That's all." Neji explained.

"Yeah, sure. Make yourself believe that's your only reason" Sasuke retorted.

"Whatever. I'm going to sleep now."

Neji went to his bed and place his hand behind his head. He thought that even though she doesn't feel the same thing anymore, he's still happy that they are friends. That is suffice for him. _For now._

**Yohooo! Way to go, it's nearing to the gist of their REALationship. Yellow Moon- I based it on one of the ending song for Naruto (not Shippuden). Hope you're familiar with the song by Akeboshi. I really like it. Try listening to it guys. It's beautiful, especially when I saw the English translation of the song, it melted my heart. **

**I WANT NEJI HYUGA BACK. WELL, KIND OF IMPOSSIBLE. BUT LIFE GOES ON. FORGIVE ME OF MY CRAZINESS GUYS. BUT I'M HAPPY THAT HIS DEATH PAVED A WAY FOR THE SHINOBI ALLIED FORCES TO EAGERLY FIGHT. :) HOPING FOR A MIRACLE THOUGH.**

**I'LL ASK FOR YOUR FORGIVENESS NOW IN ADVANCE. I'LL SET THIS ASIDE SOMEHOW BECAUSE SCHOOL IS APPROACHING AND I'M SURE I'D BE LOADED WITH A LOT OF WORKS. R & R! IF I GET 30 REVIEWS, i'LL BE UPDATING 2 CHAPTERS AT THE END OF THE MONTH. OF COURSE I ALSO WANT TO HEAR HOW YOU THINK ABOUT THE STORY. :) LOVELOVELOVE. **

**NO PREVIEW . PEACE!**


	10. Confusion

**FruitySmell,ButtercupandButch,miakasango,SundayMus ic and to all awesome reviewers: A BIG THANK YOU. :'D**

**Chapter 10: Confusion to Realization**

The group had an awesome weekend but although how awesome it was, they have to snap back to reality because school just resumed two weeks ago. Neji arrived at school with Tenten because he decided to pick her up from her house. When they arrived at school, he opened the door of his car in order to let Tenten out and in return, she curved her lips forming a smile and she evenly said a thank you.

They walked together into the façade of the school when they saw Naruto, Sasuke and Kiba approaching. Kiba blurted out whatever thoughts he is having inside his mind with a grin, "Hey, I do not know that you two are living together now."

A faint blush engulfed Tenten's already rosy cheeks and she spoke in a sheepish hasty manner," It's not that. We just decided to go to school together, we're best friends and so it's not really a huge deal and it's not like we're doing something that's beyond the scope of our friendship, and—and it's not possible that we'll live together under the same roof, you must be kidding m-." She was cut by Sasuke and he spoke with an evil smirk plastered on his gorgeous face, "Hold it Ten, you don't have to explain if nothing's going on."

Neji took a glance on the girl beside him whom he noticed is now really feeling embarrassed and so he decided to speak, "We should probably go to class now."

Tenten looked up at Neji (of course she had to because the guy is a head taller than her) and inside she felt thankful for him saying that.

The three boys just grinned and decided to head for their rooms. Tenten and Neji were left behind. Neji spoke to Tenten in a low voice; "You have Japanese literature class right? You should go to your room too," Tenten nodded and treaded away from Neji without a word.

_"Japanese Literature, literature of Japan, in written form from at least the 8th century ad to the present. Japanese literature is one of the oldest and richest national literatures. Since the late 1800s, Japanese writings have become increasingly familiar abroad. Genres such as haiku verse, nō drama, and the Japanese novel have had a substantial impact on literature in many parts of the world and …," the teacher continued to explain._

Tenten sat in her desk hearing but not listening. She may have looked attentive in the class but actually her mind is flying somewhere else. She pondered about the things that have been going on between her and Neji. It has been weeks after that night where they sat looking upon the moon enjoying each other's company. After that Neji had become more caring towards her and they would often go out and hang out together, go to movies, stroll on the different places in Japan and even go out to have dinner. Actually, a week ago, she was shocked when Neji told her that he likes her. At first she took it as nothing and just smiled at him saying that it's not a big deal that he likes her because they are best friends and if he doesn't like her, they probably would not even talk to each other. But his statement keep on flashing and playing in her mind over and over again like a CD player that is stucked, _"No, I like you, more than a best friend. No, not even like you, maybe it's I love you."_

Well you read it right, the great Neji Hyuga just confessed to his best friend of his feelings. After that confession, they even started really getting close to each other, which explains why Neji would pick her up and even drive her home. Tenten cannot understand or fathom what her reaction should be. This was what she wanted from the beginning, for Neji to return her feelings but instead she was not genuinely happy about it. She still has not admitted to him that she still possessed those feelings because she is afraid. What if Neji is just confused and had mistaken those feelings as love instead of just friendship? In the end, she realized that she is still the one in the losing end. That is why she can't tell him now.

The bell rang and she decided to snap back to her senses. She stood from her seat, lifted her bag and headed out of the room.

On the hall, she saw Hinata, Sakura and Ino. Ino waved a hand at her and shouted "Oi, Tenten, it's break time, do you want to come with us to the cafeteria?" Tenten walked towards them she was hesitant at first, what if Neji is there? She's still confused and she doesn't know if she wants to see him now, maybe it would only make her situation shoddier and so she questioned the three of them, "The –the cafeteria? Uhm, will Naruto and the others also be there?"

Hinata answered, "Tenten-chan, Naruto is still in class, Sasuke and Kiba are in the library doing some research." Tenten hesitantly asked, "-an-and Neji?"

"He still has class, why? Is something wrong? In your nuance, it would seem like you are avoiding him?" Sakura said quizzically.

Ino interrupted, "Tenten, are you by any chance, avoiding Neji? Why?"

"Uhm, maybe it's best if we'll talk over this at the cafeteria. Look, I'm really stressed right now and I'm not in my senses and I am seriously craving for caffeine to be ingrained in my very veins, capillaries, blood vessels and even DNA so that I can wake up and think and-,"

"Tenten, okay, okay, calm down. Let's just go before you explode right here," Ino said jokingly.

"What? Neji confessed to you?" Ino asked in a very enthusiastic manner.

"Yes. But could you please tone down your voice Ino? I don't want to be all over the news if you know what I mean," Tenten retorted. She thought telling would make it better but now Ino just made it worst and now, here's Sakura starting to say things that are even more disconcerting.

"So, are you two now together? Did he kiss you already? How many times have you kissed already? Is he sending you flowers? What kind of flowers? Is it a rose, a lilac, a daisy, a sunflower a chrysanthemum," Sakura continued blabbing about flowers. Hinata looked at Tenten and she saw that she is feeling a little uneasy now and she decided to speak "Uh, Sakura chan, Ino-chan, I know we are all excited to hear the details, but Tenten-chan cannot answer if we will continue to bug and flood her with a lot of questions. I-I t-think, it is best if we let her narrate to us what is really going on between her and Neji-niisan." Tenten smiled at Hinata and Ino and Sakura's gaze now are riveted to Tenten waiting for her to say something.

"Well, I am confused. I know I wanted this but what if he is just confused," Tenten gazed on the coffee inside her cup and now she could see her face in it, a face full of confusion and trepidation.

"Tenten, why won't you believe him? He took all his manly composure to tell you that he is in love with you. What's wrong with that? Maybe he has been waiting for you for a long time and that explains why he didn't bother to have a girl friend, but now he confessed to you because he wants you to be the one, and we all know that you feel the same," explained Ino.

Sakura sighed and said something. "You know what Tenten, it looks to me that Neji is not the one who is confused, but you are. You are confused whether you'll tell him that you feel the same or not. You're afraid that you'll be losing in the end."

Tenten looked up and gaped. She found answers. Her friends are right. She doesn't want to be in the losing end. Deep inside, she knows that she wants to give it a try but a part of her tells that she doesn't want to be hurt.

She was about to speak but Hinata spoke first. "Tenten-chan, we know you're afraid and it's natural, but you must be willing to take risk. I felt the same before with Naruto-kun, I-I a-am afraid, I'm not good enough and end up hurting, but I did take the risk and now I am happy. Don't be afraid of pain Ten-chan. Love is one of the painful things in the world but it is also the most wonderful of all. Don't be afraid that you'll loose in the end. Love is not necessarily always a battlefield." Hinata ended with a smile.

"Wow, Hinata, since when did you become a love guru?" Ino said smiling.

"Since, she fell in love with Naruto," Sakura answered and Hinata just smiled with a faint blush in her face.

Tenten paused and thought to herself, this is Hinata, and if a shy and timid girl can do it, why can't she be bold? Hinata took the risk and why wouldn't she? Hinata, Ino and Sakura said it all, every word hit her, and it gave her the senses that she realized caffeine cannot give her.

"Besides, it's better to have love and lost than never to have loved at all," Ino and Sakura said in chorus.

Tears fell from her eyes, she hugged the three of them and they hugged her back tighter. She is so happy right now, what would she ever do without her friends? She thought to herself that she could not ask for better ones because she already has the best.

**How did you find it guys? So far this is the longest chapter I have written and I actually enjoyed it. Hope you'll still support me. Keep reviewing guys. I love you all. I really had to think long and hard for what this chapter would be about. That's why there is no preview last chapter. I hope I have done well and have somehow improved my writing. J I'm currently working on the next. **

**Preview:**

** After banning Neji from her thoughts, Tenten finally decided to take the risk and tell him what she truly feels. **

** Next chapter: Hook Up**


End file.
